Next Lifetime
by ladypink5228
Summary: Story starts in 1958. Santana is deeply in love with Quinn, and planning to make her move before her life, or lack thereof, takes an unexpected turn.
1. Chapter 1

1958

Santana watches the sunset as she takes a long drag from her cigarette.

"San lets go!" yells puck.

"its ShowTime boys" Santana says crushing the cigarette under her boot, and making her way to the car. Santana, Puck, Finn, and Sam all squeeze into Santana's Chevy.

"Hey spaz! You're cruising for a bruising" yelled Puck as Sam accidently elbowed him in the gut.

"cool it Puck" said Finn "lets just get to the race in one piece alright".

Santana was silent. If she was nervous about the race she did nothing to show it.

"so San I hear Lucy is gonna be at the race" Puck says slyly.

"What's it to me?" asked Santana.

"Don't act like you're not sweet on her San" laughed Sam.

Santana fell in love with Lucy the first time she saw her, but the guys didn't need to know that. She had an image to maintain after all.

"Yea well the only thing I'm sweet on is getting screwed blued and tattooed with the debs after I beat Ricky tonight"

"Hell yeah!" yelled the guys.

Finn reached over and turned on the radio. They all laugh at Pucks seated Elvis Presley impersonation as Jailhouse Rock played in the background. They laughed and sang along to the radio all the way to thunder road. Waking up everyone in the quiet little neighborhood in the process.

When they arrive at thunder road Azimio, the second in command of the scorpions is the only one there.

"There's been a change of plans fellas" He said as he approached them

"Pardon me?" asks Santana.

"You heard me, the Fuzz is sitting on Thunder Road tonight waiting for the races to start".

"Or maybe your leader is too chicken shit to show up!" interrupts Puck.

Azimio chuckles and says "speaking of chicken, we're going up to dead mans canyon, if YOUR leader isn't too much of a wuss"

"What are we waiting for then?" says Santana ignoring the jab.

"everyone's up there already, we were afraid you wouldn't show" laughed Azimio.

"Scram wise guy!" says Finn as Azimio hurries back to his car.

"You sure about this San?" ask Sam?

"I hear dead mans canyon is…"

"will you quit you're crying and get in the car!" yells Puck.

"She's fine for Pete's sake"

Santana said nothing as she climbed behind the wheel. Her heart was racing at a mile a minute, but she couldn't back out now. Not when her girl was on the line. Santana the leader of the Scarlet Angels, and Ricky the leader of the scorpions made a bet that whoever would win the race could ask Lucy to the spring fling first. It was either the race or a rumble and neither of the leaders would be able to explain to their crews why they had to rumble over a girl. It was much easier to lie about why they raced.

As they arrived at dead mans canyon, they immediately spotted the other members of their crew. Skip, Buddy, and Cowboy run up to Santana and start to playfully wrestle with her.

"Say uncle!" Santana says as she gets Cowboy in a headlock.

"Alright alright you win boss" shouts cowboy.

"Lucy is such a doll" said Skip.

"I think tonight is the night I make my move boys"

"You Idiot" Puck murmurs as he smacks him in the back of the head. Santana didn't say a word. She was too dumbstruck by the sight of Lucy that she completely missed what skip had said. As Santana was staring, Lucy turned her head and caught Santana's gaze. She smiled sweetly at her and waved. Santana goofily waved back at Lucy only to be snapped back into reality by a slap against the back of her head, and all the guys falling over with laughter.

"San close your mouth; you're drooling" laughed Finn.

"Oh hush Frankenstein I was just saying hello is all" blushed Santana.

"Yeah and I'm James Dean" replied Puck. The grouped hooted at pucks non sense joke, but Santana ignored the banter and walked over to her car lifting the hood up. Once she was satisfied by what she saw, she closed the hood of the car only to turn around and come face to face with Lucy.

"I saw you staring at me earlier" said Lucy looking at her shoes shyly.

"Actually I was just…."

" I hope you win" said Lucy.

"Gee thanks" replied Santana shyly.

"Here" said Lucy handing San her scarf from around her neck.

"What's this for?" asked san.

"Good Luck" replied Lucy.

"Alright greasers let's get ready to get in your rides, and get this show on the road" someone yelled.

"well I guess that's my cue" said Santana.

"I really do hope you win" said Lucy, and Santana wondered if there was any way she would know about the bet. just as Lucy turned to leave Santana gently spun her around and pecked her on the lips.

"I sure hope I win too" Lucy grabbed the back of Santana's neck and went back in for a second kiss. Ricky and Azimio watched from afar, and Ricky became so enraged his vision started to blur.

" I say screw this race, and lets bop right here right now!" screamed Ricky.

"NO! I have a better plan" said Azimio smiling coyly.

Kitty, The head of the scarlet debs, also witnessed the kiss. As Lucy walked away kitty approached Santana.

"San I hope you know what your getting yourself into here" said Kitty.

"Kitty you worry too much" said San.

"She looks too pure to be scarlet" replied kitty.

"Oh get bent Kitty" laughed Santana.

"Hey San, could you come here for a minute?" shouted Ricky.

"sure" said Santana as she pecked kitty's cheek and jogged over to him.

"I just wanted to say let the best greaser win" said Ricky as they shook hands. Santana nodded her head and started to walk to her car.

"oh and San" said Ricky.

"We're going for pinks".

"You sure you want to give up that beauty of yours?" said a smirking Santana.

"you Sure you wanna give up that beauty of yours?" said Ricky as he nodded his head toward Lucy. Santana felt a chill run down her spine, and she started to say "She's not my…." But Ricky was over by his car by the time she turned around. Santana got in her rod and tied Lucy's scarf around the rearview mirror. She then turned the keys and revved the engine. An attractive girl stood in-between the two cars. She raised her scarf and smiled seductively at both drivers. Ricky turned to look at Santana and winked. Santana raised her middle finger in return, and took off as the scarf was lowered. Rickey and Santana were neck to neck driving at a rapid speed. They both stole quick glances at each other to see if the other would bail first. As the canyon became closer Ricky started to get nervous. He turned to look at Santana but her eyes were straight ahead like she had no intentions of stopping. Ricky opened his car door and bailed out of the car. Santana turned to look at Ricky's rolling form.

"I win hot shot!" Santana shouted at the top of her lungs.

Santana went to open her door so that she could bail when she realized that it was jammed. She tried to stomp down on the breaks but that did nothing" As the edge got closer she tried the door over and over again to no avail.

"Oh shit"

was the last thing Santana said before her car plummeted into the canyon below.


	2. Chapter 2

_Earlier that day_

Santana was awakened by the sound of her shrill alarm clock. The aroma of various breakfast foods hit her nostrils and she sighed. She padded her way to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. She peeled off her oversized white T-shirt, and observed herself in the mirror not knowing that today would be her last. She turned on the shower, and stepped inside moaning at the contact of hot water on her smooth skin. After awhile she stepped out of the shower, grabbed a small towel, and walked back to her room. She looked into her closet and decided on a fitted white T-shirt, Denim jeans, and black Chuck Taylors. Santana rolled up her jeans, tucked in her shirt and put on her Leather Scarlet Angels jacket. She grabbed her aviators off of her dresser, tucked them into her jacket pocket, and made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hey Ma" said Santana as she kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Hey Sanny" said her mother handing her a plate from the cupboard.

"Why you up so early ?" Said Santana as she piled some breakfast on her plate.

"Shirley called and asked If I could come in to the Diner for a double" replied her mother.

"She makes you work like a dog Ma!" said Santana angrily.

"We gotta get by somehow baby" Said her mom.

"I'll find a job Ma! Pick up some shifts down at the garage even." Santana responded.

"Its alright honeybunch" Smiled Santana's Mother.

"I quite enjoy my job anyway" Santana smiled at her mother's childhood nickname for her, and stroked her cheek. Santana's mother often worked long and hard to provide for herself and her daughter. Santana, and her mother were on their own. Santana's mother was a teenager when she had gotten pregnant, and her father split when his parents discovered that Santana's mother was colored. Although Santana's mother was raising her alone, she had everything she ever wanted. Her mother didn't make much, but what little money she had went to Santana. She frequently found her self working 60 or 70-hour work weeks at the diner, but she wouldn't let Santana lift a finger to help her pay the bills. Her mother was head strong and believed that Santana was her responsibility and not the other way around. She often told Santana that if she could afford to bring her into the world she could afford to take care of her. Despite her mother's reluctance to let Santana pay for anything, Santana often snuck money into her mother's savings.

"Will you be bringing that Kitty girl around again?" asked Santana's mom.

"Maybe Ma" Santana chuckled. Santana's mother always insisted that Santana bring Kitty to the house, despite Santana telling her time and time again that they were not dating. Kitty and Santana's mother hit it off instantly when they met, and she has been begging Santana to marry her ever since. Santana didn't have the heart to tell her mother that not only did they mutually decided to become strictly friends with benefits, and nothing more, but that she was also in love with another girl

"Alright honeybunch, I have to get to work"

"See ya later mom" smiled Santana bear hugging her mother. Her mother squealed and wiggled free from her daughter's grasp, darting out of the door. She had no idea that this was the last moment that she was ever going to spend with her only child.

Santana cleaned up the table, and headed out to the garage. When she entered the garage she glanced at her 1950 Triumph thunder bike, and wondered if she would ever finish restoring it. Her great uncle left it to her when she was just a girl and she promised him that she would finish it. She pulled back the tarp on her cherry red 1958 Chevy impala. She bought the car for her mother with the extra money she made working on people's cars, and racing. she was planning on surprising her mother with it on her birthday, big red bow and all. Although the car was for her mother she needed it tonight. She had to use it if she wanted a snowballs chance in hell of winning the race against Ricky. Ricky had the best hot rod in town, and he decked it out all on his parent's dime.

Santana slipped on her aviators, and pulled out of the garage, heading toward the Burger Palace where the rest of the Scarlet Angels were. As Santana pulled up at the restaurant she heard a bunch of cat-calls, and wolf whistles. Santana exited the car, and leaned against the hood igniting a cigarette.

"If you're looking for trouble, you've hit the jackpot" said a feminine voice. Santana turned and smiled as she seen Kitty walking toward her with Cherry, Bonnie, Syd, and Franny, the rest of the Debs. Kitty wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and pecked her on the lips.

"Lets go inside, everyone's waiting" said Kitty

Santana, and Kitty made their way into the diner with Santana's arm around Kitty's shoulder, and Kitty's arm around Santana's waist. All eyes were on them as they entered the Burger Palace. The Burger Palace was a neutral hangout for all of the local crews, and there was a silent peace treaty in place amongst them as long as they were there. The Scarlet Angels, and the Debs sat to the back of the Burger Palace, The Scorpions, and the Cherries sat to the right, and the Galloway boys, and the Barbies sat to the left. Then you had the Jocks, and the cheerleaders from Rydell High that stayed toward the front. All four groups hated each other, but they tolerated each others presence for the sake of them being able to hang out in the only hip burger joint around.

"San!" yelled the Angels as Santana approached the table.

"Where ya been? Where'd you get the wheels?" Ask Puck

"You writing a book" laughed Santana as she gave Puck a nuggie on the top of his head.

"Hey! You're messing up my –do" said puck as he pulled out what appeared to be a switchblade, but actually flipped up into a comb.

"Hey Puck you're prettier than your own sweetheart sometimes" laughed Cowboy as Sam mimicked Puck by combing his hair with an imaginary comb.

"You wish your missus looked half as good as me" said a smirking Puck.

"You knuckleheads are a trip" said Kitty affectionately as she sat on Santana's lap. While the group was distracted with teasing Puck, Kitty trailed kisses up Santana's neck and suckled on her ear lobe.

"If you keep that up up we wont make It anywhere tonight" said a breathless Santana.

"Why wait until tonight when there's a restroom right there" Kitty sultrily replied.

"What kind of girl do you take me for Kitty" giggled Santana

"I don't just put out for anyone in public restrooms"

"Really? You didn't mention that when your hand was up my…"

"Ahem" coughed Bonnie. Santana and Kitty turned their heads and blushed as they seen their friends snickering at their PDA.

"My stars can you fellas be any more humiliating" said Kitty as buried her face in Santana's neck. Santana giggled and glanced over Kitty's head toward the jukebox. Her breath caught in her throat as she caught sight of Lucy, the stranger she couldn't get out of her mind. Sure they had small conversations here and there because of their attending the same high school, but Lucy and Santana weren't friends, not even acquaintances. Kitty looked up to see what had caught Santana's attention. She caught sight of Lucy and smiled.

"Why don't you just invite her back to your car for some backseat bingo" laughed Kitty.

"oh drop dead twice Kitty" replied Santana.

"What? And look like you?" chuckled Kitty as she got up from Santana's lap.

"Lets split Debs" said Kitty "This place is starting to blow".

It wasn't like Kitty was jealous of Lucy. She was actually very fond of her, but she was fiercely protective over Santana and didn't want to see her get hurt. Santana made her way to the rest room to clear her head and wash her face. Santana heard one of the stalls open, and looked up and met the eyes of Lucy staring back at her.

"Problems with your sweetheart?" asked Lucy while washing her hands.

"We're not together" came Santana's reply.

"Could have fooled me "said Lucy under her breath as she walked out of the bathroom leaving Santana alone with her own thoughts.

When Santana finally emerged from the bathroom she saw a few of her guys getting into with the Scorpions.

"Scorps aint got no business on this side of town anyway" yelled Finn.

"Be cool!" Santana yelled as one of the Scorpions shoved Sam. Cowboy decked the Scorpion that pushed Sam, and he in turn pulled out a blade.

"Not so tough now are ya" Laughed the Scorpion.

"Karofsky that's enough!" yelled Ricky, leader of the Scorpions. He glared at Santana and the Angels as they walked out of the Burger Palace. When they were gone he slapped Karofsky in the back of the head for being an arrogant hothead.

"I heard there was gonna be a shindig up at lover's lane" Said Sam.

"We could make the scene before the race tonight, I bet the Debs are already there"

"Sounds like a plan" Said Santana as they piled into the car.

"Hey, me Skip and Buddy will catch up with ya" said Cowboy

"We gotta take care of something"

"alright get to the race in one piece" smirked Santana as she took of toward Lovers Lane.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mam?" Santana hears through the dull throbbing of her skull.

"Excuse me Mam, wake up you're coming with me." Santana cracks her eyes open to see what appears to be a police officer looking down at her. Santana observes her surroundings and comes to the conclusion that she is in some type of alleyway.

"We have a 390 over on the lower east side I'm bringing her in." Said the officer as he advanced on Santana.

"I've got her officer she's with me" replied a voice at the entrance of the alley. Santana looked past the officers to see who the voice was coming from, and she spotted a seemingly harmless woman in a bright white track suit staring back at her.

"Well you make sure to get her home safe mam. The alley is no place for a woman at night."

"Thanks officer" smirked the charming woman as the officer left the two women alone.

"The name's Sue" the woman said as she reached out a hand to help Santana up.

"Lopez" said Santana.

"I know who you are" replied Sue. "I've been waiting for you to show up"

"Waiting for me?" asked Santana visibly shaking.

"That's right so let's go" replied Sue.

As Santana exits the alley, she is taken aback.

"Where are we?" asked a shocked Santana.

"2017" Replied Sue.

Santana felt her vision blur as her balance became shaky.

"Mam I think you've got it all wrong, its surely 1958" Said Santana shakily.

Deep down Santana knew that there was no way it was 1958. Santana's blood ran cold as she observed her surroundings.

All of the automobiles looked strange, and people looked as if they were communicating on some sort of hand held telephones.

Everyone was dressed bizarrely, and Santana looked down at her own clothing to see that she had on the same outfit from Dead Man's Canyon.

As Santana started to recall that night she slowly started to remember the events that occurred.

Santana briefly smiled as she remembered her kiss with Lucy, but that was exchanged for a look of horror once she remembered the crash.

"You died kid" said Sue.

Santana said nothing as she became disoriented, her vision stared to blur and her body crashed to the ground, the world going dark around her.

"It gets them every time" said Sue shaking her head as she watched Santana faint on the sidewalk.


	4. Chapter 4

"what happened" asked a groggy Santana, sitting up on the park bench she had been unconscious on.

"you ate concrete kid" snickered Sue.

"well I'll be damned" said Santana as she looked around and realized she wasn't in a dream.

"Are you going to pass out on me again Lopez?" asked Sue.

"No. I was just surprised is all, It's not like I've ever been told that I was deceased before." Said a perplexed Santana.

"I'm assuming that you remember Dead Man's Canyon. Correct?" Asked Sue.

"How could I forget" said Santana as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Well Kid, somebody rigged your ride. You didn't make it" said a solemn Sue.

Santana felt a myriad of emotions run through her head. She wondered what had happened to her Mother, and her friends after she had died. She thought about Lucy.

She angrily looked up at the sky with tears in her eyes, not even having the strength to wipe them away.

"I understand that it hurts kid I really do, but you've been brought back for a reason." Replied Sue as she placed a hand on Santana's shoulder.

"Oh yeah? What could that possibly be?" Asked Santana Sadly.

"Quinn Fabray" Replied Sue, shifting through some files that Santana could have sworn she didn't have before.

"Who in the hell is that" Asked Santana.

"Your assignment" replied Sue. "She needs your help Lopez"

"When Pigs fly Sue!" replied Santana as she angrily stormed away. Santana made it all of the way to the edge of the park, and as soon as she tried to step foot out, she found her self once again sitting on the bench with Sue.

"Oh hang it up Sue!" said an angry Santana.

"Listen Lopez, you've been summoned here for one reason and one reason only. If you fail to complete your task there's only one place left for you to go" Said Sue, casting her eyes toward the ground.

Santana sat up straighter after seeing the direction that Sue glanced.

"Fine, but why me? What makes you think some old ghoul could help her?

"You're not a ghost Lopez. You're an Angel" said a smiling Sue.

"Quinn is what we call a pure soul, and she has lost all hope. That is not good for anyone" said Sue.

"She needs someone to restore her hope and to teach her how to love again. That's where you come in."

"Well how in the world am I supposed to do that?" asked Santana.

"That's not my problem" laughed Sue

"But what I can tell you is where to find her" said Sue as she handed Santana a file and some sort of key.

"What am I supposed to do with- "

Santana looked up to see that Sue was gone. She opened the file to see the name QUINN FABRAY printed at the top in big red letters.

"They could have at least included her Picture" muttered a disgruntled Santana as she rose from the bench and made her way out of the Park.


End file.
